Let's Be My Husband
by Lullaby.Dik
Summary: [DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN]Kyuhyun mencintai hyung tirinya -Kim Kibum. Tapi, kenapa Kyuhyun ingin Kibum bersama dengan Donghae? Hyung tirinya juga hyung tiri Kibum. Bingung? Baca saja! Hoho. [YAOI/m-preg]


**Let Me Be Your Husband**

* * *

><p><strong>Author : Lullaby Dik<strong>

**Main Pair : Kibum, Kyuhyun, Donghae.**

**Pair : KiHyun [Kibum X Kyuhyun] or KiHae [Kibum X Donghae]**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer : Ide dan cerita murni punya Dik, selain para tokoh tentu saja.**

**Warning : Boys Love or YAOI and M-Preg**

* * *

><p><strong>ENJOY STORY!<strong>

**[Don't Like? Want To Bash Me? HUSH!]**

**LullabyDik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

"Donghae hyung ayo makan es krim!"

"Waaa! Kau sungguh baik Kyunie!" dengan menenteng dua cup es krim, Kyuhyun duduk disebelah Donghae yang sedang menonton drama di TV.

"Kibum tidak?" tanya Donghae. Melihat dongsaengnya satu lagi ada diruangan itu sedang membaca. Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Sudah satu tahun bersama dan hyung lupa si es itu tidak pernah makan yang manis?"

"Ah tentu saja. Hyung kira Kibum sudah tobat dengan makanan super duper pahitnya itu, uuu..." menjulurkan lidah seolah-olah jijik pada bayangan makanan favorit Kibum –biji kopi -,-

"Jja! Ayo makan hyung." Kyuhyun menunggu Donghae menyuap satu sendok baru ia mulai memakan punyanya, mereka menikmati makanan itu ah mungkin hanya Donghae, karena Kyuhyun sibuk melihat antara Donghae dan Kibum yang duduk berseberangan.

Kyuhyun menatap intens kala Donghae yang memakan bagai anak kecil itu meninggalkan jejak es krim disudut bibirnya. "Kibum hyung!" seru Kyuhyun serasa dapat jackpot.

Kibum meletakkan bukunya, menatap tanda tanya Kyuhyun dari balik kacamata bacanya. "Sepertinya masih ada yang anak kecil disini." Lontar Kyuhyun –menaik turunkan alis berharap Kibum mengerti maksud tersembunyi disana.

Berdecih kecil, Kibum bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri tempat hyung dan dongsaengnya itu. Kyuhyun akan melompat bahagia melihat pergerakan Kibum hingga...

"Lain kali makan yang benar Kyu." Kibum berkata sembari mengusap es krim yang tertinggal dibibir Kyuhyun.

**[~KiHyun~]**

"Mian hyung. Kau harus menyukai Donghae apapun caranya." Bubuk putih dari bungkusan tanpa label dimasukkan Kyuhyun ke dalam gelas susu hangat. Mengantarkan minuman berekstra perangsang itu ke kamar Kibum juga kamarnya.

"Aku membuatkanmu susu hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun meletakkan susu itu diatas meja belajar dimana Kibum sibuk berkutat. "Hmmm." Seperti biasa Kibum hanya balas bergumam. Seringai Kyuhyun keluar, selanjutnya dia menuju kamar Donghae dan berencana membujuk hyungnya itu menemani Kyuhyun bermain game dikamarnya. Lalu Kyuhyun akan meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

"Briliant." Puji Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Membujuk Donghae adalah hal termudah, Kyuhyun saat ini menggiring Donghae pada rencana nya. "Hyung tunggu sebentar didalam nde. Aku mau mengambil cemilan dulu." Donghae mengangguk.

Itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin gregetan. Apalagi senyum yang lebih pantas disebut seringai setan itu.

Setelah Donghae masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Kyuhyun bergeming ditempat. Berniat menguping suara-suara aneh yang kemungkinan besar akan keluar. Namun, 15 menit berlalu tidak ada terdengar apapun. Membuat Kyuhyun harap-harap cemas, lalu tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dari dalam. Kyuhyun berjengit kaget.

"Kyunie? Kenapa kau berdiri disini? Ayo masuk, hyung baru saja akan memanggilmu. Kau sungguh lama." Ujar Donghae dengan tampang innocent nya.

Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjap bingung, menggaruk tengkuknya, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar dan menemukan Kibum masih sibuk berkutat dimeja belajar. Lalu, "E? Kau sudah meminum susu itu hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun buru-buru mendapati gelas Kibum kosong.

Kibum tidak menjawab. Namun tangannya sibuk menggores-gores kertas kosong dengan pensil secara abstrak. Keringat sebiji jagung mengalir dari pelipis Kibum.

"Dong-Donghae hyung. Kau tidur saja, aku sudah tidak mood lagi bermain." Gugup Kyuhyun yang mengerti situasi.

"Jinjja? Huh. Kau memang aneh Kyunie!" –Donghae memanyunkan bibir. Tetapi tetap keluar dari kamar Kibum dan Kyuhyun itu.

Setelah Donghae keluar, Kyuhyun menatap takut-takut ke arah Kibum. "Hy-hyung. Kau tidak apa?"

BRAKKK

Kibum menggebrak meja kuat bahkan pensil yang ia genggam patah menjadi dua. Tatapannya dingin menusuk pada Kyuhyun. Secara cepat Kibum mengambil pisau kecil yang selalu tersedia dilaci meja. Menggoreskan luka yang cukup dalam disepanjang lengannya.

"ARGGGHHHH..." jeritnya tertahan.

Itu membuat Kyuhyun gelagapan dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Apa yang kau pikirkan heh." Ucap Kibum ditengah dirinya menahan sakit dan nafsu yang membara. Nafas Kibum putus-putus. Tertatih-tatih ia berlari menuju kamar mandi dikamar mereka.

Kyuhyun menunduk dalam, "Hilangkan rasa perhatianmu padaku hyung..." Kyuhyun berkata teramat lirih.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Ruang tari modern yang dihuni oleh Donghae dan beberapa temannya kedatangan anggota baru, seorang perempuan kuliah tingkat awal bernama Sohee. Eunhyuk sebagai pemimpin kegiatan itu sedang menilai setiap gerakan bebas yang dilakukan Sohee.

"Sangat bagus! Bukankah begitu Hae?" Eunhyuk menyikut lengan Donghae yang mendapat tanggapan setuju dari Donghae. Mereka terkagum oleh tarian Sohee.

"Wajahnya juga cantik dan imut. Ah, dia tipe mu kan Hae?" seusai menilai, Sohee dibiarkan istirahat dahulu sementara Eunhyuk harusnya berunding dengan teman yang lain. Tetapi, ia memilih menggoda Donghae.

Sebab, Eunhyuk juga tahu pasti semua menerima Sohee.

Donghae mengerutkan dahi, "Kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Kau kan lucu pasti kau menyukai tipe-tipe yang imut begitukan. Udahlah ngaku aja. Aku juga tidak akan menyebarkannya." Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Eunhyuk –mungkin wajah licik tepatnya. Siapa juga yang percaya dengan mulut ember Eunhyuk? Kemungkinan besar ia hanya ingin menggemparkan fans Donghae di seluruh penjuru kampus ini.

Donghae tampak berpikir, melihat ke arah Sohee kemudian. Ya, gadis itu punya mata foxy, bibir bercurve sempurna, pipi gembil, tapi... Donghae menggeleng. "Dia biasa saja."

Eunhyuk serasa kejatuhan batu berton beratnya. Dia saja tertarik kepada Sohee lantas Donghae? Selama 5 tahun mereka satu sekolah, Donghae tidak pernah sekalipun berbicara mengenai perempuan. Eunhyuk tahu Donghae itu polos tapi ini kelewatan.

"Kau ini tertarik dengan sesama jenis ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" sahut Donghae cepat. Terselip rasa ragu didalamnya, Donghae juga tidak habis pikir. Mengapa saat Eunhyuk berkata begitu yang tercetak dipikirannya adalah wajah Kibum. Dongsaengnya sendiri.

Donghae sudah curiga dengan perasaan aneh saat ia berdekatan dengan Kibum.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Aku normal hanya saja belum ada yang tepat." Lanjut Donghae. Eunhyuk cengo sendiri, Donghae tiba-tiba saja bergumam aneh sembari menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali.

"Hae Hyung!" dari pintu ruang latihan, makhluk yang paling dibenci Eunhyuk sudah berada disana. Dengan cengiran lebar dan pakaian yang seperti berandalan kelas teri itu.

"Kyunie!" sambut Hae riang. Melupakan pikirannya yang sempat kacau.

Eunhyuk segera mengambil langkah seribu menjauh, ia merinding sendiri saat mengingat betapa jahilnya Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Donghae yang memang lebih pendek darinya, menatap wajah polos Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun iri. "Kita nanti pulang sama ya hyung." Donghae tersenyum lebar.

"Eum! Kau datang saja ke sini pulang nanti Kyunie."

**[~KiHyun~]**

Donghae menghentak-hentak kaki kesal, membiarkan Kyuhyun terus berjalan didepan. Kyuhyun yang merasa keberadaan hyung nya itu tertinggal segera berbalik dan terkekeh kecil melihat Donghae bak anak kecil yang baru dirampas permennya.

"Hyung, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja." Tawa Kyuhyun masih berlanjut, tiada habis menertawai raut dan tingkah Donghae.

"Kenapa kau membawa kita berjalan semakin jauh Kyu? Hyung lelah..." Donghae berkeluh kesah.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, kita jalan-jalan dulu sebelum pulang."

"Tapi ini kejauhan, hyung sangat capek. Jeongmal!"

Sorot mata Kyuhyun menyendu. Bukan tiada alasan dia membawa Donghae ke jalan yang cukup sepi ini.

Kyuhyun menggeleng kecil, berusaha menghempas keraguan itu. Dia harus melakukannya atau Kibum tidak akan pernah jatuh pada Donghae.

Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan ke tengah jalan. Merentangkan tangan lebar. Menatap lurus ke atas langit, berucap maaf kepada Tuhan yang ia yakini, maaf atas rencana nya ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyunie?" Donghae bertanya tanpa berpikir negatif apapun, bahkan Donghae berpikir apa dongsaeng nya itu sedang melakukan teater bodoh ditengah jalan?

Sampai truk besar datang dari jalan belokan didepan sana, menyusul bunyi klakson beberapa kali yang diarahkan pada Kyuhyun.

Mata Donghae membola. "Kyunie! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau bisa tertabrak!"

Kyuhyun bergeming. Menutup mata erat dan tersenyum tipis. Ia mengukir bentuk awan putih dipikirannya. Bentuk sayap indah terkembang dilangit.

"KYUNIE!" truk itu tidak kunjung bisa berhenti, meski sang sopir telah menginjak pedal rem.

Tidak memikirkan apapun, Donghae berlari sekuat yang ia bisa dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun ke pinggir, tubuh Donghae akan mengikut namun setengah badan Donghae terkena badan truk cukup kuat. Hingga Donghae terhempas ke depan dan kepalanya terbentur oleh aspal jalan.

Kyuhyun membuka mata, kepalanya hanya sedikit terantuk pinggir jalan. Darah segar mengalir dari luka itu namun tidak terlalu banyak. Kyuhyun menatap nanar tubuh Donghae yang mulai bergenang darah dari ditubuhnya.

Sopir truk itu keluar, akan marah pada Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya melihat kondisi Donghae. "Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit!" pekik sopir itu.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Luka Kyuhyun sudah diberesi. Hanya luka kecil yang tidak memerlukan jahitan. Saat ini berseragam pasien rumah sakit, Kyuhyun duduk termenung ditempat tidurnya. Bersandar pada _headbed, _tidak melepas tatapannya pada langit dari jendela.

"APA KAU GILA! TIDAK MUNGKIN KYUHYUN SENGAJA BERDIRI DITENGAH JALAN!" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut mendengar teriakan yang ia yakini adalah Jongsoo.

Rencananya berjalan lancar, teramat lancar malah.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Kau bisa melihatnya dikamera CCTV jalan. Saat itu tepat dibelokan, lagipula itu khusus jalan kendaraan besar. Tidak masuk akal aku sengaja menabrak anak remaja sepertinya!"

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata. Mencoba untuk merilekskan dirinya sendiri. Luka yang ia alami tidak sakit namun takut –ketakutan itu menghantuinya.

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun dibuka, Jongsoo masuk dengan tampang lelah. Jongsoo duduk disofa ruangan itu. Menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan menjadikannya penopang pada dagunya.

"Kyuhyun. Apa itu benar, kau sengaja berdiri ditengah jalan?" mulai Jongsoo tampak mengatur emosinya.

Kyuhyun berdecih kecil, "Nde. Aku sengaja hyung."

Jongsoo bangkit. Langsung mencengkram marah kerah baju Kyuhyun, wajah Jongsoo memerah sempurna. "APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN HAH! KAU MAU MATI!"

"LEPAS!" teriak Kyuhyun tidak kalah kencang. Air mata sudah berkumpul disudut mata Kyuhyun. Bibirnya bergetar takut, bahkan lidah Kyuhyun kelu untuk berbicara banyak.

Jongsoo menyadari sikapnya akhirnya melepas Kyuhyun, menunduk dalam karena kecewa dengan sikap kasarnya barusan. "Mian Kyu. Hyung kelepasan..." kata Jongsoo lirih.

"Hiks..."

Isakan Kyuhyun keluar. Seberapa kuat pun ia menahannya, tangisan itu tidak bisa dihentikan. Jongsoo memandang nanar Kyuhyun. Ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu tetapi amarah sedang menyelimutinya, Jongsoo takut ia berbuat kasar lagi, maka ia segera meninggalkan ruangan.

Kyuhyun merapatkan lututnya hingga batas dada, membenamkan seluruh wajahnya disana.

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun kembali terbuka.

"Kyu." Satu kata dan tubuh Kyuhyun semakin hebat bergetar.

Orang itu adalah Kibum, memasang wajah datar yang menyimpan beribu makna didalamnya.

"Aku tidak tahu alasan yang membuatmu ngotot agar aku bersama Donghae. Jika itu yang kau inginkan. Kau tidak harus mencelakai nya supaya aku memperhatikannya. Kau keterlaluan kali ini."

Kibum berbalik badan membelakangi tempat Kyuhyun. Tangan nya terkepal kuat. "Kau mau semua orang membencimu heh." Setelahnya Kibum pergi dari sana.

Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berucap beribu 'minta maaf' dalam diam.

**[~KiHyun~]**

"Kyunie, kau tidak marah pada hyung kan?" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil disamping Donghae yang masih terbaring ditempat tidur rumah sakit dengan kaki kiri yang diperban dan buntalan kapas menutupi luka kepalanya. Donghae beruntung tidak mengalami luka serius, hanya perlu istirahat seminggu dan segala perban bisa dibuka.

"Kenapa jadi aku yang marah hyung? Harusnya kau. Karena aku..."

"Bisakah kau tidak mengulang itu lagi? Aku ini sangat sayang padamu Kyunie! Bagaimana mungkin kau hanya mengujiku? Itu membuatku merasa bersalah." Ujung bibir Kyuhyun tertarik sedikit. Dia tidak tersenyum namun miris pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sangat menyayangi mu hyung."

"Aku juga sangat-sangat menyayangimu Kyu! Kau dongsaeng terbaikku!" seru Donghae lantang.

"Bagaimana denganku?" tiba-tiba saja wajah Donghae berubah merah. Pemuda penyuka ikan itu menggigit bibir bawah karena gugup dan mungkin saja malu. Selama dua hari Kibum selalu ada untuknya –menemaninya disini bahkan bila malam tiba. Sikap Kibum padanya juga berubah drastis.

"Te-tentu saja juga." Cicit Donghae.

Kibum bangkit dari duduknya disofa ruangan itu, menghampiri tempat tidur Donghae dan mengelus surai lembut hyung manis nya itu. "Nde. Aku juga sayang padamu, Donghae."

Donghae memanyunkan bibir, "Panggil aku hyung..." rajuknya.

"Kau sangat polos menjadi seorang hyung." Balas Kibum penuh godaan.

"Ya! Kim Kibum!" Donghae mengangkat selimutnya tinggi-tinggi hingga menutupi kepalanya. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang semakin menjadi.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kyuhyun menjauh dari sana. Mengambil buah pisang kesukaannya dari meja nakas samping tempat tidur Donghae dan mulai menyibukkan diri bermain PSP disofa. Menekan cukup kuat tombol-tombol pada benda persegi itu. Sangat bernafsu mematikan setiap musuh bahkan apa saja dalam permainan.

Kibum melirik Kyuhyun dari ekor matanya. Tapi tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

**[~KiHyun~]**

"Satu-satunya hal yang membuatmu menjauh padaku adalah mendekatkan mu padanya." Kyuhyun bermonolog ria diatas tempat tidurnya dan tempat tidur Kibum juga –sebelum Kibum disibukkan oleh kegiatannya menemani Donghae setiap hari. Kyuhyun menerawang sembari mengelus pelan perut datarnya.

"Apa 'kau' ku hilangkan saja?"

Tidak sadar setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Kyuhyun.

**[~KiHyun~]**

"Shireo! Aku jeruk saja!"

"Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala, heh. Apel lebih bagus daripada jeruk."

"Ya! Panggil aku hyung, Bum!"

Donghae melipat tangan diatas dada, bernegoisasi dengan Kibum merupakan hal terburuk yang ia alami.

"Kau sangat keras kepala." Sungut Kibum.

Donghae memalingkan wajah, lantas menjulurkan lidah ke arah Kibum.

"Kau juga." Balasnya.

Kibum tertawa kecil. Ah, dia mulai terbiasa tertawa. Ternyata menyenangkan.

Pintu kamar inap Donghae dibuka, Jongsoo masuk lengkap dengan setelan kerja nya. Tidak lupa beberapa cemilan yang dipesan Donghae sebelumnya. Diam-diam Jongsoo berterima kasih atas kecelakaan ini. Ia bisa melihat ketulusan Kibum merawat Donghae. Juga, ia tidak perlu cemas soal Donghae karena Jongsoo sendiri tidak pernah punya waktu luang bersama para namdongsaengnya.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Kyuhyun meletakkan amplop coklat diatas meja berisi dua cangkir kopi hangat untuknya dan untuk orang yang ia temui hari ini.

Tanpa pertanyaan, orang berjas resmi itu membuka isi amplop dan mendapati beberapa kertas yang diantaranya surat keterangan dari rumah sakit. "Tidak mungkin." Orang itu menatap horor Kyuhyun. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"Male Pregnant. Pernahkah kau mendengarnya hyung? Aku juga baru mendengarnya setelah itu terjadi padaku." Kyuhyun berkata dingin. Tidak membiarkan sisi lemahnya terlihat pada orang itu.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Heechul." Kyuhyun mendesis. Inilah bagian yang paling ia hindari namun harus ia hadapi. Kyuhyun paling tahu sejak awal hubungan ini adalah salah.

"Tetaplah hidup bersamanya. Aku lelah berurusan dengan keluarga Kim." Kyuhyun mengambil kertas yang berada ditangan Siwon lalu bersiap pergi.

Tidak tahan pada air mata yang siap bertumpah ruah kapan saja.

Siwon masih dalam mode shock. Semudah itu? Disatu sisi dia benar menaruh rasa pada Kyuhyun –anak tirinya. Namun, Heechul? Setelah menghancurkan keluarga Kim –keluarga yang dipimpin Heechul bersama sang istri –dengan hubungan gay mereka, Siwon benar-benar blank saat ini.

Setelah beberapa langkah menjauh dari kafe, tangan Kyuhyun dicekal Siwon dari belakang. Pria dewasa itu berlari mengejar Kyuhyun meski pikirannya sangat kacau, yang Siwon takutkan, ia dan Kyuhyun tidak akan bertemu lagi setelah ini.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab!" seru Siwon tegas dan lugas.

"Siwon hyung, kau benar mencintaiku?" iris selelehan karamel Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. Membuat hati Siwon bagai tersayat pedang tajam.

"Ya. Aku mencintaimu." Tegas Siwon lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu hyung." Siwon merasa sakit mendengar kalimat yang tidak kedengaran bercanda itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Wa-wae?"

"Aku memang jahat. Aku sudah banyak melakukan dosa hyung. Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, aku hanya melampiaskan rasa kesalku padamu. Aku benci padanya. Aku benci padanya yang telah membunuh kedua orangtuaku!" Kyuhyun menjerit diantara tangis nya.

Siwon meremas kedua bahu Kyuhyun berusaha menstabilkan gerak tubuh Kyuhyun yang tidak menentu, "Katakan semua Kyu. Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" suara Siwon naik satu oktaf.

"Heechul appa. DIA YANG MEMBUNUH ORANG TUAKU HYUNG! Aku mendengar percakapannya dengan sekretaris appa ku! Kecelakaan itu sudah direncanakan dan hak asuh ku diatur agar jatuh padanya! Pada keluarga Kim relasi perusahaan Cho! Lantas dia mudah menguasai perusahaan appa!"

Siwon melepas genggamannya pada bahu Kyuhyun. Tidak menyangka remaja muda seperti Kyuhyun mengalami hal pahit seperti itu dan...mempunyai pikiran picik seperti itu.

"Jadi ini semua..." perkataan Siwon menggantung. Antara percaya dan tidak.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil meski air mata terus saja mengalir. "Aku hebat kan?" gumam Kyuhyun.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Kibum berhadapan dengan orang yang ia hormati dulu sebelum kebenaran itu mengubah segala persepsinya.

"Kibumie, appa sangat merindukanmu." Laki-laki berusia tiga puluhan itu memasang wajah sememelas mungkin diwajah cantiknya untuk ukuran seorang pria.

"Heechul-ssi. Apa Siwon memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" Heechul tersenyum manis. Anak kandung satu-satunya itu tetap mencemaskannya ternyata, meski dengan cara yang teramat dingin.

"Nde. Wae? Apa kau juga hidup dengan baik dengan eomma mu?"

"Aku hidup baik sekali. Dimana Siwon?"

"Appa tidak tahu. Dia beralasan ingin menemui relasi nya." Heechul mengaduk teh hijau yang ia pesan sebelum menyesapnya pelan. Kibum berdecih dalam hati, appa yang paling tegas ia lihat dari kecil benar-benar menjadi sosok feminim bahkan saat meminum teh.

Heechul melihat Kibum langsung ke matanya, menemukan ada kesalahan dalam tatapan itu, "Katakanlah." Ujar Heechul.

"Aku tidak bisa mengelak, aku masih menyayangimu, appa." Hati Heechul menghangat. Rasanya ingin menangis mendengar penuturan Kibum apalagi panggilan yang telah lama tidak ia dengar.

"Meskipun aku tahu kejahatan mu pada keluarga Cho." Mata Heechul membulat. "Ka-kau..."

"Aku sudah tahu sejak dulu. Itu juga alasan ku memilih ikut eomma daripada gay sepertimu. Dan juga, untuk melindungi Kyuhyun demi kesalahan yang telah kau buat. Aku menyayangi Kyuhyun. Sangat menyayanginya."

Heechul menunduk. "Aku memang penjahat. Dan inilah yang ku terima. Keluargaku sendiri hancur, aku menikah dengan seorang lelaki, anak ku berpisah dariku. Aku tahu maaf saja tidak cukup bagimu dan juga... untuk Kyuhyun. Ia pasti tidak akan memaafkan ku jika dia tahu."

"Perusahaan Kim dan Cho hancur bersamaan." Sahut Kibum dingin.

Heechul tersenyum miris, "Hmmm...kau tahu sendiri mereka takut pada aib seperti itu. Appa rasa itulah ganjaran merampas perusahaan Cho. Tapi appa tidak mempersalahkan urusan financial lagi. Kami hidup berkecukupan dari penjualan novel Siwon dan resto yang appa buka, bahkan kami akan mulai membuka diluar negeri. Hahaha, appa hanya belum sanggup mendengar ejekan disini."

"Kabar buruk nya, kau akan benar hancur jika tidak bersama Siwon."

Heechul mendongak. Tidak mengerti perkataan ambigu Kibum. "Bisakah kau menelefon Siwon untuk ku?" tanya Kibum tanpa menghiraukan tatapan menuntut dari Heechul.

Menepis rasa bingungnya, Heechul menurut segera menghubungi Siwon. Setelah beberapa lama mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya, Heechul menyahut. "Siwon-ah...ada yang ingin berbicara padamu."

Heechul menyerahkan ponsel itu.

"Halo, Siwon-ssi. Kau masih mengenalku bukan? Aku akan langsung pada intinya. Dimana Kyuhyun? Aku berharap itu jawaban pasti bukan pertanyaan balik padaku."

"Kyuhyun?" gumam Heechul. Alisnya saling bertaut bingung.

"KATAKAN SAJA BRENGSEK! ATAU KAU MAU INI SEMUA KU KATAKAN PADA PASANGAN GAY MU!" Teriakan Kibum begitu mengejutkan Heechul, beruntung mereka pada ruang VVIP.

Tidak tahu ada apa, Kibum tiba-tiba melempar ponsel Heechul kasar lalu bangkit cepat keluar dari ruangan bergaya Jepang klasik itu, "Suruh Siwon menemui mu. Dan jangan banyak bertanya! Hiduplah dengan baik bersama Siwon diluar negeri. Bila perlu, aku akan membantu masalah kebutuhan kalian." Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu, Kibum menyempatkan berkata cukup pelan pada Heechul. "Aku sudah merestuimu, appa."

Heechul hanya bisa terdiam. Bersuara pun tiada gunanya.

**[~KiHyun~]**

"KYUHYUN! KIM KYUHYUN!" Kibum berlari mengitari rumahnya –rumah keluarga Lee.

"O, hyung. Kau sudah pulang." Dari arah dapur, Kyuhyun datang dengan setoples manisan ditangannya. Memakan manisan itu secara lahap.

Kibum menatap datar Kyuhyun. Berjalan cepat ke tempat Kyuhyun, menarik tangannya naik tangga menuju kamar mereka.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Kibum menghempas kasar Kyuhyun diatas tempat tidur. Kyuhyun yang diperbuat begitu mengaduh kesakitan, tetapi tetap memeluk erat toples manisannya itu.

"Menikah denganku dan lupakan semuanya. Kematian orang tuamu. Heechul. Siwon. Bahkan pembalasan dendam konyol mu itu!"

"Jadi benar kau membaca buku jurnal ku heh." Kyuhyun berucap santai. Mencomot satu manisan yang entah mengapa membuat lidahnya bergoyang ketagihan.

"Aku sudah membakarnya."

Mata Kyuhyun melotot, "Enak saja kau membakarnya! Itu buku dosaku!"

"Dosamu biar aku yang menanggung." Kyuhyun tersedak manisannya sendiri. "Kau kira kau siapa-_-"

"Jadi lupakan semua dan menikah denganku."

"Untuk apa aku menikah denganmu!" sewot Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kau ingin menikah dengan Siwon!"

"Tidak! Aku hanya akan melepas mereka dari sekarang. Aku mau hidup normal saja."

"Normal? Dengan bayi diperutmu?" sindir Kibum.

"Kau mengetahuinya? Tapi aku belum menulisnya dibuku."

"Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu Kyu! Kapan kau ke rumah sakit, kapan kau merencanakan kebusukan mu! Semuanya!" Kyuhyun memandang horor Kibum. "Kau stalker! Dan untuk bayi ini, Tch, aku akan menggugurkannya saja."

PLAKKKK

Tanpa diduga Kibum menampar Kyuhyun tepat dipipinya. "APA MAU MU HAH!" pekik Kyuhyun, matanya sudah berair. Dia semakin sensitif dengan hal seperti ini.

"Menikah denganku! Dan tidak ada penolakan!"

"Tapi kau harusnya menikah bukan denganku! Hueee..." tangis Kyuhyun meledak. Membuat Kibum harus memijit kepala dan mengatur segala emosinya pada Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun namja itu sedang dalam kondisi hamil. Akhirnya Kibum duduk disamping Kyuhyun, menaruh toples manisan itu yang sedikit banyaknya menyebalkan dimata Kibum, memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat.

"Aku tahu niatmu baik. Membuat Donghae celaka agar aku menaruh perhatian padanya. Kau pasti mengira aku mencintai Donghae. Padahal aku sudah menjauh dari siapapun demi kau, apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu heh." Kibum mengusap kepala Kyuhyun sayang.

"Pandangan matamu pada Donghae berbeda. Kau terlihat sangat menyukainya walaupun kau kasar padanya."

"Aku memang tertarik padanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mu begitu saja."

"Tch. Kenapa kau sangat perduli padaku! Jelas aku membuat appamu menjadi gay dan keluargamu hancur." Kibum menangkup wajah Kyuhyun. Menatap lekat mata bulat indah itu.

"Kau tidak tahu saja, appa mengaku saat remaja pernah mengoleksi majalah dewasa yang menampilkan model-model pria seksi. Appa juga sering menonton film blue gay. Tapi appa memegang teguh perannya sebagai penerus keluarga Kim hingga akhirnya kau, menjebak appa dengan penulis novel kesukaanmu itu. Menjebak mereka pada sex satu malam."

Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibir, "Berarti aku belum balas dendam? Aku harus menikah dengan Siwon!"

Kibum menyentil dahi Kyuhyun, "Jangan pernah katakan itu lagi pabbo! Cukup kau membodohi dirimu sendiri dengan menggoda pria sialan itu untuk menghancurkan appa! Pada akhirnya kau tidak bisa kan! Karena kau mencintaiku!"

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah sempurna, mencubit lengan Kibum cukup kuat. "Kau percaya diri sekali Bum!"

"Memang itu kenyataannya kan Kyunie." Dari ambang pintu, sesosok hyung yang disayangi Kyuhyun tersenyum manis masih memakai perban kecil dikepalanya. "Donghae hyung?" Kyuhyun melafal nama namja itu.

"Aku bosan sebulan dirumah sakit, apalagi Kibum akhir-akhir ini tidak menemaniku. Jadi, aku pulang malam ini bersama Jongsoo hyung. Tiba-tiba saja mendapat kabar membahagiakan ini." Donghae mendekat, mengelus perut Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat datar. "Hai aegya. Kau nyaman disana kan? Eomma mu sangat bodoh ingin menggugurkan aegya semanis kau. Tenang saja, samchon akan memukuli eomma mu jika itu terjadi." Bisik Donghae diperut Kyuhyun.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun tidak bisa membendung rasa haru dan tangis yang ia rasakan. "Ke-kenapa tidak ada yang marah? Bukankah aku begitu keji. Menghancurkan keluarga Kim. Memberitahu aib keluarga Kim pada media hingga Kibum sering diperolok disekolah dulu. Bahkan Kibum tidak kuliah lagi."

"Kau juga diperolok Kyu."

"Ta-tapi itu tidak masalah bagiku. Bukan seperti kau yang berubah menjadi dingin Bum."

Kibum mendesah, mengelus puncak kepala Kyuhyun sayang. "Aku menjadi dingin untuk melindungi mu dari mereka. Aku juga sudah tahu lama rencanamu ini, bukan? Anggap saja, kau tidak bersalah lagi."

"Mana bisa begitu." Sungut Kyuhyun yang malah terlihat lucu dan mengundang tawa Donghae.

"Hey, apa hyung ketinggalan sesuatu?" Jongsoo tiba-tiba menyembulkan kepalanya.

Kibum dan Donghae saling tatap, Kibum memberi isyarat agar ini dirahasiakan terlebih dahulu.

"Aniya. Kami sedang menggoda Kyuhyun saja hyung." Sahut Donghae ceria.

"Aigo... kasihan uri Kyunie. Jja. Makanan sudah siap, ayo kita makan."

**[~KiHyun~]**

"Eomma dan appa pulang malam ini." Jongsoo memberi pengumuman pada ketiga dongsaengnya itu saat makan malam. Yang dimaksud Jongsoo adalah appa kandungnya atau tuan Lee dan eomma kandung bagi Kibum yaitu nyonya Kim yang berubah menjadi nyonya Lee.

"Baguslah. Sudah dua bulan dan aku takut tidak terkejar lagi." Baru kali ini Kibum membuka jawaban pertama. Jongsoo mengernyit bingung.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Kibum?" tanya Jongsoo sementara Donghae dan Kyuhyun sudah tersenyum penuh maksud.

"Aku akan menikahi Kyuhyun."

"UHUKKKK!"

**[~KiHyun~]**

Kibum saat ini bersujud pada eommanya sendiri dan appa barunya. Meminta restu atas hubungannya dan Kyuhyun.

Nyonya Lee yang memang selalu merasa bersalah pada Kibum dan Kyuhyun atas kehancuran keluarga mereka tidak mau memberatkan kedua orang itu lagi. Dan tuan Lee. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Meski sudah satu keluarga, tuan Lee tentu tidak punya hak melarang Kibum. Yang seyogyanya anak itu tidak dekat padanya.

"Eomma ikut saja atas semua keputusan Kibum. Tapi, apa kau sudah memikirkannya matang-matang?"

"Tentu saja. Bahkan Kyuhyun sudah hamil 3 bulan."

"MWO!?"

**[~KiHyun~]**

"Ke-kenapa DNA kami sama Kyu?" Kibum menatap horor hasil tes DNA yang dilakukan antara dirinya dan aegya tampan yang baru seminggu keluar dari perut Kyuhyun secara sesar.

Kyuhyun menyuruh pihak rumah sakit memeriksa DNA anaknya dan Kibum.

Kyuhyun berdecih kecil, "Appa tidak bertanggung jawab. Jelas kau yang memperkosa ku Bum. Dengan Siwon appa, dia hanya termakan omonganku yang mengatakan kami melakukannya saat ia mabuk padahal, saat Siwon appa mabuk dia hanya tertidur lelap. Dan kau! Masuk ke kamar ditengah malam dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Menghimpit ku dan memperkosaku."

"Be-benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak ingat?!"

"Tentu saja! Karena yang kau desahkan nama Donghae bukan aku! Dan aku lebih dulu bangun daripada kau yang tidur seperti batu!"

Mata Kibum membola, "Jadi kau berusaha keras menyatukan aku dan Donghae karena itu?"

Kyuhyun membuang muka, "O."

Kibum menyeringai tipis, "Sangat senang mendengarnya Kyu. Aku semakin mencintaimu."

"Ja-jangan berkata cinta padaku! Aku membencimu!"

**[~KiHyun~]**

Heechul menunduk dalam pada wanita yang pernah menjadi pendamping hidupnya itu. Memeluknya erat dan menggumamkan terima kasih padanya.

Heechul dan Siwon baru saja mendarat dari Perancis. Mereka sudah membuka resto disana dan hidup bahagia.

Sampai saat ini Heechul belum tahu tentang Kyuhyun juga Siwon dan Siwon sendiri menepis perasaan dan masa lalunya terhadap Kyuhyun setelah namja manis itu menjelaskan soal kandungan dan hidupnya yang bahagia.

Mereka berkumpul dirumah sakit untuk menghadapi kebahagiaan bukan masa lalu lagi.

Donghae datang bersama Eunhyuk. Ini masih rahasia mereka tetapi...

Tangan Eunhyuk yang memeluk erat pinggang Donghae.

Bisa kalian menyimpulkan sesuatu?

**-The End-**

* * *

><p><strong>Note's : Happy KiHyun Days For All My Lovely Readers! DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN! –MASIH BERLANJUT!<strong>

**[Thanks For Review]**

**Next FF : [KiHyun – The Unconscious]**

**Important!**

**Make A Review, Please?**

**Anggap review itu hadiah buat FF abal-abal Dik.**

**[Thanks For Reading]**

**Jja!**


End file.
